


it’s not real

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [304]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drabble, F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Alphys,” the monster began, trying to calm her. “It’s not real okay, it’s just a nightmare. A bad nightmare, you hear me? It’s not real.”





	it’s not real

Undyne was exhausted. It had been a long day at work, and she had just gotten home, having taken a late shift.

Without thinking to much, she got into her bed, ready to sleep, not noticing how uneasy the monster beside her was sleeping, whimpering as her dreams became worse.

She was just about to close her eyes and…

“NO!”

Undyne immediately shot up in bed, the same second as Alphys. Her girlfriend had screamed so loudly, and was now fully awake, the nightmare having made its mark, leaving her terrified, crying her heart out as she relieved both the horrors of the dreams, and the horrors of her past simultaneously. A thing no one should be forced to go through.

The tears kept streaming down her yellow, scaly cheeks, big beads that made it impossible for the monster too see as she hiccuped between large sobs. Snot was running down her nose and she was shaking violently, pleading quietly, whispering about how sorry she was.

“I’m… so...so so so… so sorr...rry.” was what she whispered between her strained breaths.

Seeing her like this, it made Undyne stop in the middle of her tracks and it broke her heart. Seeing her girlfriend so terrified and miserable as she sat beside her in their bed.

“Forgive me…”

“Alphys,” the monster began, trying to calm her. “It’s not real okay, it’s just a nightmare. A bad nightmare, you hear me? It’s not real.”

After saying that, Alphys’ sobbing just got worse, and she threw herself into Undyne’s arms, while weeping into her shoulder while Undyne carefully stroke her back in an attempt to calm her.

“It’s… it’s all… m...my f...f...fault. Sorry, I’m so…”

“Alphys, take a few deep breaths. I’m here for you, you hear that? I’m here for you, me, Undyne.”

“Undyne… I’m so… so… so damn… sorry. I… hurt them.”

Undyne just nodded as she listened to her cry into her shoulder. It was no secret what she had done to the amalgamates, but she had not meant it to turn out like that. And she blamed herself and often had the same nightmare, about the pains she had caused. And all Undyne could do was to comfort her and help her through every time she panicked.

“Ssshhh.” she began, trying to sound as calm as she could as she kept stroking her shaking back. “I’m here, and I’m not leaving you, ever. I’m here.”

Yes, she would do anything to help her, every single time.


End file.
